horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Hunts
Legendary Hunts is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the tenth item in Scanned Glyphs. Content Legendary Hunts of the Lodge In the summer of the fourth year of the reign of the Sun-King Marzid, did Farukawas, Sunhawk of the Lodge, behold a herd of Grazers so vast that it filled entire the vale below the Farback. His bow was a harp that day, strumming the melody of the hunt from noon to twilight; after, one could not walk a single step across the glen without tripping on an antler of the fallen. It took all seven Hawks and all seven Thrushes to gather the trophies, and with the bounty from their barter the last wing of the Lodge was raised. In the winter of the seventh year of the reign of the Sun-King Hivas, did Darusiv, Hawk of the Lodge, stalk a herd of Tramplers from Sandwhisper Valley to the foothills of the Palereach. Bombs from his sling fell as hailstones, freezing his prey and the waters of the ford. While the others stood as statues in ice, Hivas set upon the largest, driving his spear between its plates and taking his trophy before the rest could even stir. In the spring of the third year of the reign of the Sun-King Jiran, as the machines of the wilds grew ever more Deranged, did Khuvam, Hawk of the Lodge, answer the call from the Prefect at Daytower to slay the mysterious creature who ripped his best cohort limb from limb. Four days and four nights he tracked his quarry through the Savage East before the brute was revealed, strong as a Snapjaw, fast as a Strider. From twilight to midnight the battle raged, but Khuvam prevailed at great cost, his left arm chewed ragged at the joint. Thus he named the beast Sawtooth as he took his trophy from its shattered remains. In the autumn of the eighth year of the reign of the Sun-King Jiran, as the machines of the wilds grew ever more Deranged, did Ghalidid, Hawk of the Lodge, follow the shimmering death haunting the southern freeholds into the jungles of the Jewel. Under that tangled canopy the hunter became the hunted, glimpsing in the shadows more of the eerie lights, 'til he was surrounded by machines he named Stalkers. Long was his flight through the undergrowth to the safety of the Alight, but along the way he turned his bow to the pursuers, and became the first to snare a trophy from that which walks in glinting shadow. In the summer of the thirteenth year of the reign of the Sun-King Jiran, as the machines of the wilds grew ever more Deranged, did Ahsis, Hawk of the Lodge, dare to tread the path of broken trees, following the wake of the terrible thing that laid waste to the freehold of Morning Light. And so he was first to face the might of the Thunderjaw, greatest of machines that walk the Earth. With spear, bomb, and arrow, brave Ahsis fought to no avail, and only triumphed by turning the terror's own cannons against it. The carcass of the beast now hangs in the Lodge for all to see, so enshrined because its fall turned Hawk to Sunhawk. Location This datapoint can be found on the second floor inside the House of the Hunters Lodge in Meridian. After entering, climb the left set of stairs and then double back towards the entrance. pt-br:Caças Lendárias Category:Scanned Glyphs